


Travel

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [3]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, an eating disorder is hinted at, but not outright stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 3 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: TravelJulia wants to leave. Mana confronts her.





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, this fic hints at Julia's eating disorder. It's never directly said that's what she has, but I wanted to warn you guys just in case.
> 
> Also, I'm always joking with my friends abt how I don't like Mana but this is like the third fic I've written for her and Julia so what's the truth???? We'll never know. Enjoy!

“Is it true?”  


Julia turned from where her suitcase lay open on her bed, clothes strewn everywhere. An out of breath Mana stood in her doorway, clutching at the frame and looking ready to cry.  


“How did you find out?” Julia asked. There was no use in playing dumb. It was clear what Mana was talking about from the way she stared sadly at Julia’s partially-packed bag.  


“Yue let it slip,” Mana said. “She said you asked her for traveling advice.” At this point Mana released her grip on the doorframe and walked closer to Julia. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  


Her voice wasn’t angry, only sad. It almost made Julia choke up as well. “I just decided today,” she admitted. “I was going to say goodbye to everybody.”  


_I’d never leave you without saying goodbye_ , Julia thought, but didn’t say.  


There was a moment of silence while Mana processed her words. “I believe you,” she eventually said. “Why, though?”  


And there it was. The dreaded question. Why? Why was Julia leaving for an undetermined amount of time?  


Julia tried to smile and make light of the question. “Eh, Cammy’s old enough to run the bathhouse by herself and I need a vacation.”  


Mana glared at her, unimpressed.  


Julia felt herself deflate a little. She couldn’t tell Mana the truth. Not yet. She wasn’t ready. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t tell Mana about the thoughts she struggled with, the impulses she tried so hard not to go through with.  


Julia needed to leave to preserve the good things she had in Alvarna. Especially Mana. She wouldn’t let herself ruin everything. Yue mentioned a lovely village called Sharance that she assured would be beautiful this time of year. It sounded like the perfect place to run away to until her mind and body felt better.  


But what if they never did?  


Julia quickly shook the thought from her head and brought her attention back to Mana, who was watching her with her head tilted to the side. Instead of looking sad, she looked resigned.  


“You don’t have to tell me,” Mana said quietly, almost a whisper. “Not until you’re ready.”  


The beginnings of tears began to prick at the corners of Julia’s eyes. “I just need to go,” she choked out.  


Mana nodded, stepping forward and pulling Julia into a hug. Julia buried her face in Mana’s neck as Mana ran her hand in circles along her back. She smelled like the perfume Julia got her for her birthday. It was comforting.  


“Promise me you’ll come back?” Mana’s voice finally dropped all the way to a whisper at that point.  


Julia nodded from her place on Mana’s shoulder. She had to take a deep breath before she could speak. “I promise.”  


And she really did mean it. Maybe she was just running away from her problems and they’d chase her down in Sharance too. Maybe she would love it there and find it healing. She didn’t know. All Julia knew was that she could never leave Alvarna permanently. She could never leave her career, her friends.  


She could never leave Mana.  


And Julia was sure, from the way she was running her fingers through Julia’s hair in a comforting gesture, that Mana knew that too.


End file.
